Not everyone belongs here
by fanficwriter17
Summary: My what if for Agents of SHIELD 3x10 and after!


"If Malik is one of Hydra's heads, then Andrew is in danger." reasoned Daisy. May's eyes shot open.

"And if he's working with Ward, we're all in danger." added Mack.

"Fitzsimmons, what else did you find out?" demanded the director while anger grew behind his eyes.

"Hydra's known about the portal for over 200 years, sir. Which means they've known about the inhuman race for a while." explained Fitz.

"Yes, and if they're creating more Inhumans it means they have a plan. Back on the other planet, Will-"

"Who could be Hydra..." mumbled Fitz concerned yet glad that he could dig up some dirt on him.

"Or just deceived." defended Jemma, "There was a thing, a monster, something with great power which we were all afraid of. Will was smart enough to evade it, and that's why he's the only one who survived."

"So Hydra had this great monster ready- which happens to be an inhuman, but it somehow ended on the other side of the portal?" frowned Hunter. "Bloody hell."

"Yes." confirmed Fitz, "And all these years they've been trying to bring it back."

"That's why they need an army of inhumans." backed Simmons.

"Wait a minute, where does Ward come in in all of this?" asked Mack.

"Easy, he wants revenge, his out for blood." answered Bobbi.

"And he knows all our weaknesses..." noticed May, realising she handed the man she loved to Ward's hands.

"May, Lincoln and Daisy go gather the Inhumans, make sure they're safe. Simmons, Fitz, go see what else you can dig up." Phil ordered.

"I'll alert my people." nodded Rosalind before walking out hastily with all the others. As soon as they were out, they all marched in different directions. Coulson waited a couple of minutes, then he turned around and located agent Hunter, who, like agent Morse, awaited his orders. Coulson kicked him on the stomach and pushed him against the wall, his normal hand choking his neck while his robotic hand punched the column. Such strength and rage gave him enough power to tear down some bricks, and his grip on Hunter's neck increased. Bobbi stared perplex at the scene, not knowing what to do.

"You were supposed to kill Ward!" he yelled, "I sent you on a mission and _YOU_ FAILED!" he emphasized, "Now we're all at risk!" those words stung for Hunter, so despite his widening brown eyes and oxygen deprivation, he kicked the director back and stormed off the room.

"What was that for." asked Bobbi, not sure if it was her professional side or her ex-wife side, or maybe both.

"I'm about to cross a line no director of SHIELD should, because of him." he answered.

"You took him off the assignment, sir."

"Because he almost got Andrew killed." he reminded her. Bobbi didn't have a response to that, so the director turned on her and hasted up the stairs into his office. "Locate Ward, the game ends now." he ordered.

Fitz was flipping through books while rendering something on his tablet. He was so sick of handling Hydra, and aliens that were used as weapons, and of everything crazy. And then Simmons and Will, that just ate him up alive. Simmons loved Will, they had been together a few months and she loved him, defended him under any circumstance. Fitz was starting to accept the idea that he and Simmons would never be together, regardless of the kiss, if they had feelings for each other... they were cursed and that was that. But his heart ached, knowing that the love of his life would never be more than a kiss, a best friend. Jemma stormed in with her own tablet and a few more books, dropping them on the table carelessly. Leo looked up at her confused.

"Will is not Hydra." she stated. "I've been with him long enough to know that."

"We can't know for sure Jemma, Ward was in our team for almost a year and we had no idea he'd become one of Hydra's heads."

"It's different with Will! Will is a good man. You yourself said it."

"That was before realising his work is related to Hydra. I mean, maybe he was deceived, or maybe he was fully aware-"

"I'm telling you Fitz, he's not Hydra!" she interrupted.

"I know you love him but you have to consider that he might-"

"I slept with him, Fitz! I was with him for six long months. I know who he is, and he's not Hydra." she immediately regretted the words out of her mouth, but it was too late, hurt had already flashed through Leo's blue eyes, but that soon faded and he stared at her emptily.

"I'm just doing my job, Jemma." he said blankly before going back to his previous task.

"Fitz, I-"

"Leave it alone, Jem, its better this way." he said casually as he dug himself in work. If he was distracted it wouldn't hurt as much. The important thing to do now was to find out all he - they - could on this NASA funding so that they could shut down Hydra and Ward, for good.

Bobbi opened the door and stepped inside, her eyes immediately searching for Hunter. She found him suited up and with a gun in hand. He knew she came inside, but he ignored her presence, his attention drawn to checking his weapons and zipping his bag. Bobbi closed the wooden door behind her and stood across from him, crossing her arms and pursing her lips while she rose an eyebrow at her partner.

"Can I ask what you're doing." she said mildly.

"What does it look like, love? I'm loading a gun." he answered.

"For...?" she demanded.

"Some unsettled business." he said walking towards the door. She didn't move an inch.

"Hunter." the way she called his name softened his look, the hazel around his pupils sparkling in the way she so loved, it was a matter of seconds before she softened her look too.

"I'm gonna talk to Coulson, kill Ward, like I should have, and settle this once and for all." he promised.

"H-" Hunter cut her off with a kiss, chaste but delicious, and before she could react he was behind her and out the door.


End file.
